


reuniting

by buggywriter



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Beta, They’re both dumb, dean returns!, fulton missed him, im so bad at tagging, surprise! they actually talk about their feelings, takes place in d3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggywriter/pseuds/buggywriter
Summary: Fulton could deal with a private highschool; school was already hell so it couldn’t get much worse. He could deal with a new coach; he had the Ducks and that was all that mattered. He could get through it with them. The one thing he couldn’t deal with is not having Portman by his side through it all.
Relationships: Dean Portman/Fulton Reed
Kudos: 13





	reuniting

Fulton could deal with a private highschool; school was already hell so it couldn’t get much worse. He could deal with a new coach; he had the Ducks and that was all that mattered. He could get through it with them. The one thing he couldn’t deal with is not having Portman by his side through it all. 

When he told Charlie about it, all he could say was that it was ‘uncool’. It was more than that. He had bailed on them—bailed on him—and that made it harder to be okay with everything else. It was selfish of him, he knew that, but it drove Fulton to wonder if he was the reason Portman decided to leave in the first place. 

If anything, he wished he could’ve been the reason he stayed. 

As much as he and Portman were Bash Brothers, the other boy had only joined the team that year. They couldn’t expect him to stay with the Ducks when he had a team back home that he had played with for years. How could Fulton compete with that? Those were his real friends and real teammates.

It made Fulton wonder if he had anyone back home that he had kissed like he kissed Fulton. Despite it only happening once, the thought made him sick and he was suddenly having bigger worries than just nicknames.

\- 

Every day seemed to have a different reminder of Portman’s absence in store for Fulton. The varsity constantly pointed out that he was alone and simple things like putting his bandana on or listening to Led Zeppelin made his heart ache. He had never fallen this hard for anyone before and he seriously regretted making a move on Portman. If he knew the other boy was moving he would’ve never kissed him.

That’s a lie. 

He still would’ve, even if it meant dealing with this awful feeling in his stomach. Kissing Dean felt as good as being on the ice. He felt invincible and as much as it pained him that it was never gonna happen again, he was glad it even happened at all. 

His only regret was that it only happened once before he was gone. 

\- 

It was like a scene from a movie. Averman had just declared something about needing a miracle and the door just burst open. 

Fulton couldn’t help but whip his head towards the loud sound, his eyes wide as he took in the fact that Portman was here. He couldn’t believe his eyes and he swore he was dreaming. Maybe he had hit his head while on the ice. 

That flew out the window when Portman spoke. He was back and he was here to stay, all thanks to Bombay. 

Fulton was the first to rise from the bench, hurrying over to Portman and holding out his hand for a handshake and for a moment it was like nothing changed. Time slowed and everything melted away. It was just he and Portman, hands interlaced. 

They played together like they always had. They were rough and juvenile and he loved it. It gave him an adrenaline rush that nothing else could and he couldn’t find himself to be upset with the other boy while he was on the ice. 

He went along with Portman’s antics, giving him chest bumps, yelling at the crowd, even doing their little handshake. He wondered if Portman really didn’t realize that things had changed. He acted like they hadn’t kissed, like he hadn’t left, like Portman didn’t leave him alone to deal with bitchy prep school kids while the others all seemed to have someone to lean on. 

Sure, he had Charlie but that was only because Charlie didn’t have Banks by his side. They were each other’s substitutes and they knew it. They could never replace the other’s best friend. 

When the team got off the ice after their win, they were all buzzing with excitement. They had won against Varsity and even got the school to change the mascot, all thanks to Orion and Bombay. They were antsy, even after the long play on the ice. 

Kenny was the one to suggest a celebration dinner. He said they needed to celebrate their win and the return of their beloved Bash Bro, which most agreed to as long as it wasn’t anywhere fancy. They did not want a repeat of the dumb Varsity dinner trick. 

The group decided on going out for pizza and possibly hanging out in one of their dorms afterwards. It was simple but that was enough for them as long as they were all together. 

Fulton wasn’t looking forward to it. He tried to bail but the others wouldn’t let him, saying it wouldn’t be the same without him there. He couldn’t bring himself to refuse. 

When the team piled into a booth, Fulton was forced to squeeze next to Portman. He so badly wanted to ask someone to trade seats, especially when Portman wrapped his arm around Fulton and held him close, even as he ate his pizza. 

It made Fulton feel lousy. Portman was really acting like he hadn’t bailed on them and only come back because of Bombay. He wanted to punch the other boy or yell at him or something. How could he just—

“Hey Fulton, are you gonna eat that?” Banks asked, gesturing to the slice of pepperoni pizza that sat untouched on his plate. He could feel eyes on him so he just shrugged. 

“I’m not hungry. You can have it.”

“You gotta eat, dude.” Portman chimed in, taking a sip from his water. Fulton just scoffed in response so Portman nudged him. “For real, you played hard today and you’re not gonna feel good if you—“

“Shut it, Portman. You don’t know shit about how I feel.”

An uncomfortable silence came over the table and Fulton wished the ground could swallow him whole. He just stared at the table, clenching his jaw until Averman made a dumb remark that brought back the joking atmosphere. He briefly acknowledged Portman taking his arm away, bringing his hands to his lap and becoming unusually quiet. 

Great. 

They were definitely gonna talk about this when they got back to school. 

That was a thing he hadn’t even thought about till now. Portman definitely asked to room with him and knowing the school board after their meeting with Bombay, they’d probably let him without a word.

He was not ready for that at all.

The last time he had Portman as a roommate, they were kissing the life out of each other not even thinking of what was to come. Now, Fulton was trying to prepare himself for an awkward, silent night between the two. Portman would unpack and go straight to bed. Maybe he wouldn’t even put on music. 

He hated the thought of them feeling like they couldn’t talk to one another. Then again, maybe that was just Fulton’s problem. 

It turned out, that was the case. 

Portman was not at all afraid to talk about his time in Chicago. He talked about seeing his mom, how it felt to be back home, playing with his team, and so much more that Fulton just sat and listened to. As upset as he was with Portman, he missed him like hell. That didn’t stop him from tuning him out after awhile, though. 

“It was so nice to be back home—“

“Cool, dude.”

“Some of the guys back home gave me some real shit for playing in the Goodwill Games—“

“Yeah, I bet.”

Portman may have been a bit stupid but he was definitely no idiot. He was beginning to realize that Fulton was not paying attention to him whatsoever. “Yeah, I even met a chick back home.”

“Mhm.”

“We hit it off real nice and now we’re dating.”

“Oh, wow. Wait, what the fuck?”

“Ha! I knew you weren’t paying attention. Don’t worry, dude. My heart belongs to you.” Portman grinned, putting his hand over his heart. 

“Fuck off, Portman.”

“..It was just a joke..” Portman said quietly, his smile fading. 

“Whatever.” Fulton rolled his eyes, stripping down to his undershirt and boxers before getting into bed, shifting away so he was facing the wall. He didn’t want to deal with Portman’s dumb shit tonight. 

Portman didn’t seem to get the hint though. Fulton heard light footsteps nearing towards him and suddenly he felt a heavy weight on his waist. One glance away from the walls just confirmed his theory. Portman was practically sitting on waist, his knees resting on either side of him. 

Unbelievably, this was not the first time Portman had done this. Whenever he felt he needed Fulton’s full attention he would sit on him and hold his wrists or face so they could look at each other eye to eye. It was some weird ‘last ditch effort’ for the other boy, Fulton guessed but now he wasn’t so sure. 

“Reed, talk to me.”

Fulton just stared, his heart hammering in his chest. “About what?” Playing dumb was a stupid idea because it would only lead to Portman’s getting pissed but he didn’t care. He wanted to avoid talking about this for as long as he could. 

“You know what.”

“Really? I do? Because it seems like you think there’s nothing to talk about. Seems like you think everything’s normal.” Fulton muttered, splaying his hands across Portman’s chest and pushing him away. Even with all his strength, he couldn’t get him to move. He did, though, realize that Portman sucked in a breath. He was a bit surprised that a simple thing like that could have such an effect on him. 

“What?”

“God, you’re an idiot.”

“Is this about the night of the Goodwill Games? When we....”

“When we..?” Fulton repeated, staring him in the eye.

“Ya know..”

“Oh my god, you can’t even say it. Get off me, Portman.”

“Hey! Come on, I can totally say it. We kissed. A lot.” Portman exclaimed, his eyes not meeting Fulton’s. “So what about it?”

“What do you mean what about it?” Fulton finally sat up, his hands on Portman’s waist to keep him close. “It happened once and then we acted like nothing was different! You left me in the dust and didn’t even let me know how you felt!”

“It’s not like you said anything either! If I remember correctly, I made the first move!”

“You did not!” Fulton argued, his grip on Dean’s waist tightening. “I kissed your hand! I put myself out there and sure, you kissed me but you didn’t even have the decency to—“

He was cut off by Portman surging forward and pulling him into a searing kiss. 

As much as Fulton wanted to keep kissing, they had to have this conversation now. “You’re such a jerk! You can’t just kiss me and act like nothing changed! Why did you leave?” His voice broke and suddenly he realized there were tears in his eyes. “Fuck..” He mumbled, taking a hand away from Dean’s waist and rubbing at his eyes. 

“Fulton..” Portman’s voice was gentler than he had ever heard it. He felt big, calloused hands on his cheeks and once again, they were facing each other head on. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was a big deal that I bailed. I just..” He sighed and caressed the other boy’s cheekbone. “I just figured you guys didn’t need me anymore. I missed home and I just thought I was making the right decision by not following the Ducks.”

“I needed you. I still do.” Fulton mumbled. “I missed you so much and I felt like you didn’t give a crap that we were apart.”

“I was gonna try and call you.” Portman admitted. “I just got too scared, I guess. I kept thinking it was too late and that maybe you moved on from whatever we were.” Both boys knew they couldn’t call it a break up, even if it felt so much like one. They hadn’t even really said they liked each other. They had spent one night kissing and that was it. 

Fulton just stared, feeling Portman’s chest rise and fall against his. He had forgotten how good it felt to have him close. Fulton swallowed thickly, finally finding it in him to break the silence. “What were we?” He thought of the lingering glances, the time Portman held his hand, the night of the bonfire, and all the other times in between. There had always been something there between them, they just never wanted to admit it. 

“I mean, I like you.” Portman said like it was something they said every day. He said it as if those words didn’t make Fulton’s stomach drop, like they didn’t make him want to kiss Portman until they died. It was too much and at the same time, it was not enough. 

“You do?”

“Are you stupid? Course I do. I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t feel anything for you, Fulton.”

“Oh.”

“And I’m assuming, because of your.. little fit earlier.. you like me too?” He knew Portman was trying to joke but he could hear the vulnerability in his voice. This was all so new for him. Portman was never the type to put his emotions out there. He and Portman were never ever mushy. It was too weird but when he really thought about it, he didn’t care. He liked it. 

“Yeah, I do.” Fulton said with a soft smile. 

“Cool.” Portman nodded, his eyes wide and his lips in a line. “So uh, now that we got that outta the way.. I’m single, you’re single... So what if we... ya know..”

“You’re so bad at this, dude.” Fulton deadpanned.

“I don’t see you being any better!”

“Wanna be my boyfriend, Portman?”

“I thought you’d never ask, Reed.”

This time, when Portman pulled him in for a kiss, Fulton didn’t object. He pulled him as close as he could and kissed back, gripping the fabric of Portman’s worn shirt like his life depended on it. He didn’t want to pull away but, as he did, he realized they had all the time in the world to figure this all out. They no longer had to worry because they were together and they weren’t planning on splitting up any time soon.


End file.
